


tatemae

by cexies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexies/pseuds/cexies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A legislator does not idly yearn for a foreign concept of femininity but, deep down, she does want to fit such a thing. Even if her mannerisms are clunky, sharp and obscene, there is still wistful idealism for a maturity of elegance; to be coddled and indulged with flushed affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tatemae

The argument starts the same way it always does, with Terezi’s earnest interest being translated as a dig at Karkat’s choice of film. There is a certain amount of frustration to be amounted when it is socially unacceptable to show genuine interest in something. There are too many insecurities for Terezi to admit she is in private awe of troll Walt Disney, and the idea of conveying such vulnerability to a potential matesprit is horrifying. While she secretly accepts Karkat’s evenings of princess films with bravado and facade, there is a lingering sense of childish wonder when she finds herself lost in the films. It’s only when Karkat begins to notice her slipping exterior disdain that she becomes defensive, turning the whole ordeal into a debate.

“Clearly you are missing the point here: as per-fucking-usual. If the film doesn’t involve copious amounts of blood and death, then count Pyrope out of understanding the delicate nature of cinematic pragmatics.”

“For someone so well versed in the romantic genre, you are certainly being very rude during what could be considered a date!” Karkat visibly twitches at the word date, and Terezi’s mouth twists up into a sneer. “You are not following examples very well here, Karkat. Even the fumbling prince is doing quite well for himself by not insulting his flush interest.”

“Of course I’m not following a princes example when I’m the knight! Well… there isn’t a knight in this film… so prince is second best in this scenario; but knight in general is what we’re applying here.”

“Surely a prince is an upgrade,” she teases, but Karkat doesn’t seem too impressed by the thought. There are still things that he finds offensive, and she is slowly having to learn them all. However, with just enough light from the movie flickering over Karkat’s face to allow scent to map out the features of his face, Terezi thinks that prince suits him very well. His facial expression often softens when his attention is drawn to films, mirroring the aesthetic perfection that the characters themselves are animated to achieve. It isn’t much of a stretch to envision him carrying out the protective romanticism for the princess, and that’s when Terezi realizes that there is something wrong with such a comparison. “What about me?”

“What about you?” He frowns, confusion tilting his eyebrows and Terezi knows that he’s hesitant about what direction she’ll swing the conversation in.

“If you’re the knight and/or prince — interchangeable based on character limitations — then what am I?”

“Well,” Karkat starts, drawing in a long sigh to play along with Terezi’s bullshit. “I’d say you’d be the dragon but I’d end up having to kill you. Plus there isn’t even one in this film so that’s not an option,” he muses, taking the designation of fictional roles with a seriousness that Terezi can only envy. There is so much potential for roleplay but his narrow-mindedness is a harsh limitation to his creative passion. “I guess, if it really came down to it — and this is a totally hypothetical situation so I don’t need a dissertation on the princess genre conventions that you are oh-so too good for — then maybe, probably, you’d be the princess,” Karkat finally caves, trailing off with uncertainty.

Terezi ends up giggling at his admission, laughing at how his mannerism’s quickly turn flustered. He hurls defensive insults at her and she throws them right back, the two of them bantering over their embarrassment until Karkat gives in. His attention wanders back to the film, while Terezi’s stays with her thoughts. While his answer is the one she was hoping for, it isn’t necessarily the one she agrees with; a legislator does not idly yearn for a foreign concept of femininity but, deep down, she does want to fit such a thing. Even if her mannerisms are clunky, sharp and obscene, there is still wistful idealism for a maturity of elegance; to be coddled and indulged with flushed affections. However, Terezi isn’t a naive troll: she knows her survival would be jeopardized by such dainty behaviour, and even voicing such thoughts is so mortifyingly unprofessional.

When it comes down to it, she knows she is not the person that fits such a title.

“I liked the dragon better,” Terezi automatically replies. It is not the time to let down social expectations, at least not yet.

“Me too, then I really would get to off you once and for all,” Karkat growls but quickly gives up any notion of arguing, favouring the few minutes of peace when he can continue watching the film. Terezi watches him instead, tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth with the inevitable question.

“Do you really think I’d be a princess?”

Once again Karkat regards her as if she’s bomb waiting to blow up every ounce of his being. He is always quick to side-step what he knows is uncomfortable, but when Terezi is so vague he always ends up answering — just to see where it will lead. “If you could hold off being bat-shit insane, just long enough to avoid forced abdication, then yeah… you’d be a pretty princess.”

“A pretty princess?” She repeats, face lighting up with delight. It’s in moments like this that she appreciates Karkat, remembers all the reasons why she could never take such a troll black.

“A pretty okay princess, dumbass! ‘Okay’ was the operative word there, don’t start miss-hearing my speech just because it suits you.” He’s quick to correct her, but his tangents can’t convince either of them of his perceived different wording.

“A pretty princess,” she hums, greatly amused but yet quietly assured; even though she knows it’s far from the truth, if Karkat thinks it, then it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tatemae: what is expected by society and required according to one's position and circumstances
> 
> written for kareziheadcanons tumblr, although the prompt has since been deleted


End file.
